giving thanks
by PagetFan
Summary: I loved the ep 'Paternity', mostly the dynamic it explored between Kathy and Olivia, and the thanks and relief that Elliot conveys in his hug, but i think Olivia deserves just a little bit more don't you? 'Paternity' post ep


I love it when episodes end with those little walk offs. . . makes one feel all warm and fuzzy inside. . . anyways, this is a paternity post ep that I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"just what the world needs" she said, falling into step behind him "another Elliot stabler" they both laughed lightly.

Olivia was exhausted, it had been an easy case but an emotional day. one she wouldn't trade for the world, she had never imagined that she would be there, that she would ever get to experience the pain, excitement and fear of bringing a new life into the world, but holding that crying infant in her arms had made her heart feel as though it would burst with a surge of emotion and light. a surge that had caused her voice to bubble and crack as she proclaimed to Kathy that it was A boy, a healthy little boy.

The experience had not only brought her closer to Kathy, something she had been sure was never going to happen, but had also, in a refreshing way brought her closer to Elliot. she felt as though she finally understood what he'd often tried to explain about how it feels to hold your child for the first time, and while Little Elliot wasn't hers in a physical sense, the painful squeezing in her chest as she had handed the child over to the doctors upon arrival at the hospital had made it clear to her that her bond with this one would be much different than her tentative bond with the other Stabler children.

"you'll never guess what she suggested as a middle name" Elliot continued as they continued to move down the busy hospital hallway. neither sure where exactly they were headed but taking comfort in moving and bantering together as they had not done for a while.

"better not be Munch" she deadpanned, loving the way his shoulders shook and his neck tensed with silent laughter.

"God, no" he breathed before stopping and turning to look her in the eye. "she's thinking Oliver, and I couldn't't't agree more" he said sincerely. Olivia gasped softly, her eyes filling with sparkling tears.

"I" she started before taking a wet breath and trying again when her voice failed. "that's the male form of my name" she said, her voice wavering. "I don't know how to respond to that kind of a gesture." Elliot's smile was bright and he pulled her to him for the second time that day.

"that's exactly how I told Kathy you would react, so we talked about it and decided that the best way for you to show your appreciation of the gesture is to agree to become his God mother' Olivia pulled away from him in surprise and searched his eyes for any sign that he was messing with her.

"are you serious?" she asked "cause I swear to God Elliot if your just getting me all wound up so that you can win some bet with the guys about whether or not i can actually cry I will kill you." Elliot laughed softly.

"nope" he re-assured her, "I am dead serious, but I'll tell you what, you have until I grab some diet soda from this vending machine down the hall to answer me" as he moved away to continue his walk to the soda, Olivia hastily wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks and tried to calm herself. when he came back she grabbed his hand in a firm grip and looked up into his eyes with determination.

"I won't let you down Elliot" she said as strongly as her voice would allow. "I won't let him down." Elliot smiled. squeezing her hand back and moving toward Kathy's room.

"I know you won't, you've already gone above and beyond the job description, Liv, you could never disappoint me." Olivia smiled, wiping her face again as they stopped outside of Kathy's room and peered in through the blinds.

"I guess I am going to have to find a copy of this job description, I've never done this before." she answered.

"That's a yes then?" he smiled widely. "Good" he said when she nodded. "let's go in and have you officially meet Elliot Oliver Stabler."

-----------------------------------

END


End file.
